


Saturday

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-17
Updated: 2005-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Saturday, which means Indian after the pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

It's Saturday, which means Indian after the pub. It means Ewan flirting shamelessly with the boy at the till. The very pretty boy. Not that Jude is looking at him like that. He's not imagining Ewan and the boy kissing, and he's not imagining himself in the boy's place. He's not, because the images flit past so quickly it's easy to pretend they were never there at all.

On the way home, Ewan eats his free vindaloo and Jude is a few quid poorer and his stomach is twisted up in a way that's made his appetite go away altogether.


End file.
